spuds_n_spellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mal'zeth
Mal’zeth was born into the Endless Sands tribe, to his parents Elasri (father) and Namia (mother). The tribe was nomadic, wandering the sands of the Nakorian desert in Persk, Saruut. They very much considered themselves as one large family. Mal’zeth was different from the beginning, a long suppressed demonic bloodline reawakening at his birth. The tribe welcomed Mal’zeth however, not once shunning him for his differences. Many of the tribe, including Mal’zeth who followed suit, were devout followers of Nakoria, the Daughter of the Desert. The worship of Nakoria sprung from the belief that the desert itself was in fact a goddess, child like in nature, that needed to be protected by those who call it home. The childlike nature of Nakoria however would often test its inhabitants, her tantrums causing sandstorms that stretched far into the horizon, or her lack of joyful tears meaning water would become scarce should they not appease her. The Endless Sands tribe had walked the desert for as long as any of its people could remember and had never been engaged in long drawn out hostilities. That being said, there was the odd feud, mainly when they mistakenly strayed into lands of other unfriendly tribes. More recently, the tribe found themselves in land claimed by the Blood Scarab tribe. Unbeknownst to them, this tribe was particularly hostile. The Blood Scarabs did not hesitate, assaulting the ‘intruders’ at the command of their leader Jalkorru. The attack was merciless and unsuspected, and the Endless Sands tribe were torn apart. Some of the tribesmen were not bad fighters, but the tribe mainly relied on trade and goodwill opposed to martial prowess. Mal’zeth had always had an arcane ability, both he and his parents had done their best to keep it quiet from the rest of the tribe. They’d thought that perhaps the tribes tolerance to his differences should not be pushed. He also had a passion for writing, which benefited the tribe greatly as many did not know how to read or write. In is alone time he intertwined his quill with his arcane nature and scribe spells into a book he carried upon his person. It was these spells he had practiced that helped him escape the massacre. Having seen his parents torn down before him, called forth both his demonic powers and arcane magics and fought back against those who would destroy his world. The tribes elder, Has’ni, witnessed Mal’zeth unleash during the fray. It was him who told Mal’zeth to run, telling him that he would be the only one of the tribe that could make it out alive. Mal’zeth reluctantly did as the elderly man asked, with his words ringing through his ears as he sprinted into the rolling dunes, “you must be our tribe now my boy, you must walk for us all”. Mal’zeth wears flowing light coloured robes, hiding his tail that wraps around his leg underneath. His curved demonic horns equally masked by a head wrap that surrounds them, before draping down by his neck, the excess often pulled across his face. His facial features are more chiseled than that of a human, and his natural skin tone a light purple, which he often disguises with a tanned paste to make him look more human. His eyes from birth were completely jet black, but since mastering his demonic powers he manipulates them with magic to appear as that of a humans. Should Mal’zeth drop the excess fabric pulled across his face, his teeth are particularly pointed and sharp. Mal’zeth’s familiar is a fiend called Xarguun, that takes the form a Sandmaw Spider. The Sandmaw spider is the deadliest spider to crawl the Nakorian desert. Category:Main Characters